Pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications, including for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. In many applications, pressure sensors may detect a pressure via a sensing element, often formed on a pressure sensing die, which converts mechanical stress caused by an incoming pressure into an electrical output signal. In these and other types of pressure sensors, undesirable mechanical stresses produced by or within the pressure sensor structure itself can induce errors or offsets in the electrical output signal. In many instances, such errors and offsets can vary with temperature. For example, there may be a miss match between the thermal coefficient of expansion of the substrate of a pressure sensor package and the pressure sensing die, which can produce undesirable mechanical stresses in the pressure sensing die that are temperature dependent. This is just one example, and other undesirable mechanical stresses can and are often applied to the pressure sensing die and cause undesirable errors and offsets in the electrical output signal of the pressure sensor.
What would be desirable are improved and efficient methods for compensating pressure sensors for such stress and/or temperature induced errors and offsets.